Midnight Sun
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Kebencian Oh Sehun kepada Kim Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi karena gadis itu membuat monster yang ada dalam dirinya kembali muncul dan menghancurkan pertahanan yang telah ia bangun selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya../EXO/HunHan/GS


**MIDNIGHT SUN**

 _ **Editor :**_ **Han Lu**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **:** Oh Se Hun, Lu Han (HunHan)

 _ **Genre**_ **:** Romance, Horror, Family

 _ **Length**_ **:** Chapter 1 0f ?

 _ **Summary**_ **:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_

 _Edward's Story by_ Stephenie Meyer

Diterjemahkan dari _Official website_ Stephenie Meyer oleh Alan Koesumah

Disini aku hanya mengganti nama pemain dengan _My Bias_ EXO _Specially_ HunHan yang menjadi _Main Cast_ nya.

 **AKU KATAKAN, KALO AKU NGEPOSTING FANFIC INI NIATNYA BUKAN UNTUK MENG-COPAS** tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ fanfic di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan isi pikiran orang yang dapat dibaca oleh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading_ ^-^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1: Pandangan Pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inilah saat dimana aku berharap bisa tidur.

Sekolah.

Atau, penyiksaan lebih tepatnya? Seandainya ada jalan lain menebus dosa-dosaku. Kejenuhan ini selalu sulit diatasi, setiap hari terasa lebih monoton dari sebelumnya. Mungkin bagiku inilah tidur—jika didefinisikan sebagai bentuk berdiam diri disela aktivitas harian.

Aku menatap rekahan di pojok kafetaria, membayangkan bentuk-bentuk abstrak. Itu salah satu cara memelankan suara-suara riuh di kepalaku.

Beratus suara ini membuatku mati kebosanan.

Jika menyangut pikiran manusia, aku telah mendengar segalanya, dan lagi, hingga ratusan kali. Hari ini, semua tercurah pada sebuah peristiwa sepele, kedatangan seorang murid pindahan. Tidak terlalu sulit menyimpulkan pikiran-pikiran itu sekaligus. Aku telah melihat sosoknya berulang-ulang, dari pikiran ke pikiran, dari segala sudut. Cuma gadis biasa. Kegemparan akibat kedatangannya mudah ditebak—sama seperti menunjukan benda berkilau pada anak kecil. Setengah laki-laki hidung belang bahkan sudah ingin bermeseraan dengannya, hanya karena ia anak baru. Aku mesti lebih keras mengacuhkan mereka.

Hanya empat suara yang coba kuredam demi kesopanan dan bukannya karena tak suka: milik keluargaku, yang terbiasa tanpa privasi disekitarku hingga tak perduli lagi. Aku coba menjaga ruang pribadi mereka sebisanya. Berusaha tidak mendengarkan, kalau itu mungkin. Berupaya sekuatnya, tapi tetap saja...aku tahu.

Baekhyun sedang memikirkan, seperti biasa, tentang dirinya. Dia mendapati pantulan dirinya di kaca mata seseorang, dan puas pada kesempurnaannya. Pemikiran Baekhyun agak dangkal. Tidak banyak kejutan.

Chanyeol masih menggerutu gara-gara kalah bertarung dengan Jongin tadi malam. Butuh segala kesabarannya yang pendek untuk bisa tahan hingga sekolah usai untuk mengajak Jongin tanding ulang. Aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan pikiran-pikiran Chanyeol. Dia jarang memikirkan sesuatu tanpa diucapkan keras-keras atau langsung dikerjakan. Aku lebih merasa bersalah membaca pikiran yang lainnya karena sebetulnya ingin disembunyikan. Jika pikiran Baekhyun dangkal, maka Chanyeol selaksa danau tak berbayang, sangat jelas.

Sedang Jongin...menderita. Aku mesti menahan agar tidak mendesah.

 _Sehun._ Kyungsoo memanggil, dan langsung menarik perhatianku.

Itu seperti memanggil namaku keras-keras. Aku sedikit lega namaku telah ketinggalan jaman—biasanya menjengkelkan tiap ada orang memikirkan nama Sehun yang lain, otomatis menoleh...

Ini aku tidak menoleh. Kyungsoo dan aku cukup mahir berbincang seperti ini. Jarang yang memergoki. Mataku masih tetap memandangi rekahan itu.

 _Bagaimana, apa dia masih bertahan?_ Tanya Kyungsoo padaku.

Aku sedikit merengut, hanya perubahan kecil di sudut bibir. Tidak ada artinya bagi yang lain. Mungkin dianggap eksrepresi jemu.

Kyungsoo langsung siaga. Kulihat pikirannya mengawasi Jongin lewat penglihatannya. _Apa ada bahaya?_

Dia membaca lagi, sekilas kedepan, mencari tahu sumber kegusaranku.Aku menoleh sedikit kekiri, seakan sedang memperhatikan deretan bata di dinding,mendengus pelan, dan kembali ke kanan, pada celah di pojok. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu akusedang menggeleng.

Dia kembali tenang. _Beritahu aku jika kondisinya memburuk._

Hanya mataku yang bergerak, ke atas ke langit-langit, dan kembali ke bawah.

 _Terima kasih sudah mengawasinya._

Aku lega tidak perlu menjawabnya keras-keras. Apa yang mesti kukatakan? 'dengan senang hati'? Jujur saja tidak begitu. Aku sangat terganggu mendengar pergulatan Jongin. Apa perlu bereksperimen seperti ini? Bukannya lebih aman mengakui bahwa ia tidak akan mampu mengatasi rasa hausnya seperti kami, dan jangan terlalu memaksanya. Mengapa harus bermain-main dengan bencana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir berburu. Tidak terlalu sulit buat kami berempat. Agak tidak nyaman kadang-kadang—jika ada manusia berjalan terlampau dekat, atau jika angin bertiup ke arah yang salah. Tapi manusia jarang mendekat. Insting mereka memberitahu apa yang tidak dimengerti kesadaran mereka: bahwa kami berbahaya. Jongin sedang sangat berbahaya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan berhenti di meja sebelah, mengobrol dengan temannya. Dia menggoyang rambut pirang pendeknya, dan menelisipkan jemarinya. Pemanas ruangan meniup aromanya ke arah kami. Aku telah terbiasa dengan efeknya—perasaan terbakar yang meninju tenggorokan, hasrat lapar di perut, otot-otot yang menegang, dan liur yang menetes deras.

Semuanya normal, biasanya mudah diatasi. Tapi sekarang, ketika mengawasi Jongin, jadi lebih sulit. Godaannya lebih besar, dua kali lipat. Rasa haus ganda, bukan cuma dahagaku.

Jongin membiarkan imajinasinya berkeliaran. Dia menggambarkannya dengan jelas—membayangkan dirinya bangkit dari samping Kyungsoo dan berdiri di samping gadis itu. Membayangkan mencondongkan tubuhnya, seakan ingin membisikan sesuatu, lalu membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh lengkung tenggorokannya. Membayangkan denyut nadi yang mengalir dibalik kulit tipis itu terasa hangat di bibirnya.

Aku menendang kursinya.

Dia terkejut dan menatapku sebentar, kemudian tertunduk. Aku mendengar perasaan malu dan peperangan di kepalanya.

" _Sorry_." gerutu Jongin.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun." Kyungsoo berbisik menghiburnya. "Aku bisa melihatnya."

Aku coba tidak meringis agar tidak membongkar kegusaran Kyungsoo. Kami harus bekerja sama, aku dan Kyungsoo. Ini tidak mudah, mendengar suara-suara atau melihat masa depan. Itu adalah keanehan bagi kami yang sudah aneh. Kami saling menjaga rahasia.

"Bisa sedikit membantu jika kau pandang mereka sebagai manusia." Saran Kyungsoo, nadanya yang tinggi mengalun bagai musik, terlalu cepat untuk telinga manusia. "Namanya Kwon Yuri. Dia memiliki adik perempuan kecil yang dia puja. _Eomma_ nya mengundang Zitao _eomma_ di pesta kebun, kau ingat?"

"Aku tahu siapa dia." gerutu Jongin. Dia berpaling ke salah satu jendela kecil di bawah langit-langit. Nada gusarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Dia harus berburu nanti malam. Sangat ceroboh mengambil resiko seperti ini, coba menguji kekuatannya, untuk membangun daya tahannya. Jongin sebaiknya menerima saja batasannya dan bertindak semampunya. Kebiasaan lamanya tidak cocok dengan gaya hidup kami, tidak seharusnya memaksakan diri.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan berdiri, mengambil nampan makannya—yang sekedar properti—dan berlalu sendirian. Dia tahu kapan Jongin merasa cukup. Kendati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih mencolok kedekatannya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang lebih saling memahami.

 _Oh Sehun._

Secara refleks aku menoleh begitu namaku dipanggil, walau tidak benar-benar diucap, hanya dipikirkan.

Kemudian, selama sepersekian detik mataku terpaku pada sepasang mata lebar manusia, berwarna coklat muda, pada wajah pucat yang menyerupai hati. Aku mengenalinya, meskipun belum melihatnya sendiri. Wajahnya hampir ada di seluruh kepala orang-orang. Si murid baru, Kim Luhan. Putri kepala polisi kota ini, yang terdampar karena soal perwalian.

Aku berpaling darinya, bosan. Pada detik itu juga aku sadar bukan dia yang memikirkan namaku.

 _Tentu saja dia sudah jatuh cinta pada keluarga Oh,_ kudengar pikiran tadi berlanjut.

Kukenali 'suaranya', Lee Taemin—belum cukup lama sejak ia menggangguku dengan perbincangan di kepalanya. Betapa melegakan ketika akhirnya ketergila-gilaannya berakhir. Biasanya mustahil meloloskan diri dari lamunan konyolnya yang tak ada habisnya. Aku harap, ketika itu, bisa menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnyaterjadi jika bibirku, dan sederetan gigi dibaliknya, berada dekat di telinganya. Itu akan menghentikan fantasi-fantasinya yang menjengkelkan. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya hampir membuatku tersenyum.

 _Sedikit lemak akan lebih baik buatnya,_ Taemin melanjutkan. _Dia bahkan tidak cantik. Entah kenapa Jonghyun selalu menatapnya...atau Minho._

Dia mengernyit dipikirannya ketika menyebut nama yang terakhir. Pujaan barunya, Choi Minho yang populer, yang jelas-jelas cuek. Namun rupanya, bersikap sebaliknya pada si murid baru. Lagi-lagi seperti anak kecil yang melihat benda berkilau. Ini membuat Taemin gusar, meskipun tetap bersikap ramah dengan menjelaskan perihal keluarga Oh. Murid baru itu pasti menanyakan kami.

 _Semua orang ikut memperhatikanku,_ sambil lalu Taemin puas dengan dirinya. _Betapa beruntungnya Luhan sekelas denganku di dua mata pelajaran...pasti Minho akan bertanya padaku apa yang dia-_

Aku berusaha menghalau pembicaraan tolol itu, sebelum membuatku gila.

"Lee Taemin sedang mengupas kebobrokan keluarga Oh ke anak baru itu." aku berbisik ke Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Dia tertawa geli. _Kuharap kisahnya menarik,_ pikirnya.

"Kurang imajinatif, sebetulnya. Cuma skandal-skandal kuno. Tidak ada bagian horornya. Sedikit mengecewakan."

 _Dan si murid baru? Apa dia juga kecewa?_

Aku mencari tahu pikiran si murid baru ini, Luhan, tentang cerita-cerita Taemin. Apa pendapatnya ketika melihat keluarga aneh, berkulit putih-kapur, yang diasingkan ini? Itu tanggung jawabku buat mengetahui reaksinya.

Aku bertindak sebagai pengawas—itu istilah yang paling mendekati—bagi keluargaku. Untuk melindungi kami. Jika seseorang curiga, aku bisa memberi peringatan awal dan mundur teratur.

Itu sempat terjadi—beberapa manusia dengan imajinasi berlebihan menganggap kami mirip dengan karakter di buku atau film. Biasanya tebakan mereka salah, tapi lebih baik menyingkir daripada mengambil resiko.

Jarang ada yang menebak dengan tepat. Kami tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk menguji hipotesisnya. Kami langsung menghilang, dan sekedar jadi kenangan buruk...

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, meskipun telah menyimak disebelah monolog internal Taemin yang berhamburan tak karuan. Seperti tidak ada orang. Sangat ganjil, apa dia telah pindah? Sepertinya belum, Taemin masih berbincang dengannya. Aku mendongak memastikan, sedikit heran. Memastikan 'pendengaran' ekstraku—ini belum pernah dilakukan.

Kembali, pandanganku terpaku pada mata lebar coklat yang sama. Dia masih duduk disitu, sedang melirik kesini, sesuatu yang wajar, sementara Taemin meneruskan gosipnya. Memikirkan tentang kami, itu juga wajar.

Tapi aku tidak mendengar bisikanpun.

Rona hangat merah muncul di pipinya ketika menunduk, malu kedapatan mencuri pandang. Untung Jongin tidak melihat. Sulit dibayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika melihat rona merah itu.

Perasaannya tampak jelas dimimiknya, sejelas ada torehan huruf di keningnya: terkejut, begitu mendapati tanda-tanda perbedaan antara kaumnya dengan kami: penasaran, setelah mendengar dongeng Taemin, dan sesuatu yang lain...takjub?

Itu bukan yang pertama. Kami terlihat indah bagi mereka, mangsa alami kami. Kemudian, malu setelah terpergok sedang memperhatikan diriku.

Tetap saja, meskipun tampak jelas pada matanya yang aneh, karena terlihat begitu dalam, mata coklat biasanya datar—aku tidak mendengar apapun kecuali keheningan. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Sejenak aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Ini sesuatu yang belum pernah kujumpai. Apa ada yang aneh denganku hari ini? Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Khawatir, aku mencoba lebih keras.

Suara-suara yang sebelumnya kujauhkan mendadak berteriak di kepalaku.

 _...kira-kira apa musik kesukaannya...mungkin aku bisa menyinggung CD baru itu..._ ChoiMinho sedang berpikir, dua meja disebalahnya—memperhatikan Luhan.

 _Coba lihat bagaimana dia menatapnya..._ Kim Jonghyun berpikir tak senang, juga masih sekitaran gadis itu.

... _benar-benar memuakan. Kau pikir dia itu terkenal atau bagaimana, bahkan Oh Sehun , menatapnya..._ KimKey sangat cemburu hingga wajahnya bisa-bisa menghijau. _Dan Taemin, memamerkan teman barunya. Menggelikan..._ sindiran terus bermuntahan dari pikirannya.

 _Kuharap eommaku..._ Kim Minseok, gadis pendiam. Pikirannya paling ramah. Satu-satunya di meja yang tidak terobsesi pada si Luhan.

Aku dapat mendengar semuanya, tiap hal sepele yang terlintas di benak mereka. Tapi tidak dari murid baru dengan mata memperdaya itu.

Dan, tentu saja, aku bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya ke Taemin. Tidak perlu membaca pikiran untuk mendengar suara lirihnya dengan jelas.

" _Namja_ berambut coklat kemererahan itu siapa?" aku dengar ia bertanya, mengerling dari sudut matanya, dan buru-buru menghindar ketika tahu aku masih menatapnya.

Jika aku berharap suaranya bisa membantu menemukan pikirannya, yang hilang entah dimana, aku kecewa. Biasanya, pikiran orang-orang memiliki suara yang sama dengan aslinya. Tapi nada pelan dan pemalu ini terdengar asing, tidak ada diantara ratusan pikiran yang bersautan di seantero kafetaria. Aku yakin itu. Suaranya benar-benar baru.

 _Oh, selamat, idiot!_ Pikir Taemin sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Itu Sehun. Dia tampan, tentu saja, tapi jangan buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak berkencan. Kelihatannya tak satupun gadis disini cukup cantik baginya." Dia mendengus.

Aku memutar kepala menyembunyikan senyum. Dia tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya mereka tidak memenuhi seleraku.

Dibalik kegetiran itu, muncul dorongan aneh, sesuatu yang tidak kupahami. Ini ada hubungannya dengan pikiran-pikiran tersembunyi Taemin...aku merasakan desakan aneh untuk turun tangan, melindungi Luhan ini dari kesinisan Taemin. Sungguh perasaan yang aneh. Coba menemukan motivasi dibaliknya, aku mempelajari murid baru itu sekali lagi.

Mungkin sekedar insting terpendam untuk melindungi—yang kuat pada yang lemah. Gadis ini kelihatan lebih rapuh dibanding yang lainnya. Kulitnya begitu tipis dan transparan hingga sulit dibayangkan mampu melindunginya dari dunia luar. Aku bisa melihat darahnya berdenyut melewati pembuluhnya, di bawah membrannya yang pucat dan jernih...

Tapi sebaiknya tidak berkonsentrasi pada hal itu. Aku sudah cukup baik dengan pilihan hidupku, tapi sama hausnya dengan Jongin. Tidak ada untungnya mengundang godaan. Ada kerut samar diantara alisnya yang tidak ia sadari.

Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia tersiksa disana, berbincang dengan orang asing, jadi pusat perhatian. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan malunya dari caranya menahan pundak lemahnya. Curiga, seakan menunggu datangnya penolakan. Tapi tetap saja aku cuma bisa menilai. Cuma melihat. Cuma membayangkan. Tidak ada, kecuali keheningan dari mahluk yang tidak istimewa ini. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Kenapa?

"Ayo pergi." Baekhyun berbisik, memecah perhatianku.

Aku berpaling lega. Aku tidak ingin gagal lagi—itu membuat kesal. Dan aku tidak ingin tertarik pada pikirannya yang tersembunyi hanya karena tersembunyi dariku. Tak ada keraguan, ketika mampu menembus pikirannya—dan aku akan mencari cara—pasti sama sempit dan dangkalnya seperti manusia lainnya. Tidak sepadan dengan usahanya.

"Jadi, apa murid baru itu takut?" tanya Chanyeol, dia masih menunggu jawaban pertanyaan tadi.

Aku angkat bahu. Dan ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Begitu juga denganku.

Kami bangkit dari meja dan berjalan keluar kafetaria.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongin berakting sebagai senior, mereka pergi ke kelas mereka. Peranku lebih muda. Aku menuju kelas biologi, bersiap untuk bosan. Tidak mungkin bagi Mr. Lee, yang kecerdasannya rata-rata, menyinggung topik yang mengejutkan seseorang yang memegang dua gelar kedokteran.

Di kelas, aku duduk di kursiku dan mengambil buku biologi—satu lagi peralatan kamuflase lainnya, aku sudah menguasai semua isinya. Aku satu-satunya yang duduk sendirian. Manusia tidak cukup cerdas untuk tahumereka takut, tapi insting bertahannya cukup untuk membuat mereka menyingkir.

Ruangan mulai terisi setelah istirahat selesai. Aku bersandar di kursi dan menunggu waktu berlalu. Lagi, aku berharap bisa tidur.

Karena mungkin aku akan memikirkan tentang dia. Ketika Kim Minseok masuk bersama murid baru itu, namanya memicu perhatian.

 _Luhan kelihatannya sepemalu diriku. Pasti hari ini berat buat dia. Aku harap bisa mengucapkan sesuatu...tapi mungkin akan kedengaran bodoh..._

 _Yes!_ Pikir Choi Minho, menggeser duduknya untuk melihat gadis itu.

Masih saja, dari tempat Luhan, tidak ada apa-apa. Ruang kosong dimana isi pikirannya seharusnya membuatku jengkel.

Dia mendekat, melintasi gangku menuju meja guru. Gadis malang, satu-satunya tempat kosong cuma di sampingku. Kubersihkan bagian mejanya, menyingkirkan buku-bukuku. Aku ragu ia akan nyaman. Dia mengambil satu semester penuh—di kelas ini, paling tidak.

Mungkin, dengan duduk disampingnya, aku bisa memecahkan rahasianya...bukannya aku butuh posisi dekat sebelumnya...juga bukannya akan menemukan hal yang menarik...

Luhan berjalan melintasi hembusan pemanas ruangan yang bertiup ke arahku. Aromanya langsung menghantamku dengan keras, seperti pendobrak yang tak kenal ampun. Tidak ada gambaran kekejian yang mampu mendeskripsikan dorongan yang tiba-tiba melandaku.

Dalam sekejap, aku tidak lagi mendekati seperti manusia, tidak ada lagi jejak kemanusiaan yang tersisa.

Aku adalah pemangsa. Dia buruanku. Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain itu. Tidak ada ruangan penuh saksi—di pikiranku mereka telah jadi korban yang tak terelakan. Misteri pikirannya telah lenyap. Tidak ada artinya. Sebentar lagi ia tidak akan memikirkannya.

Aku adalah vampir, dan dia memiliki darah paling manis yang pernah kucium selama delapan puluh tahun.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan aroma manis senikmat ini betul-betul ada. Jika aku pernah tahu, aku telah memburunya sejak lama. Akan kususuri bumi mencarinya. Bisa kubayangkan sedapnya...

Rasa haus membakar kerongkonganku seperti tinju api. Mulutku hambar dan kering. Liur yang menetes deras tidak mampu mengusirnya. Perutku melilit oleh lapar akibat haus. Otot-ototku menegang siap terlontar.

Satu detik belum lagi lewat. Dia masih pada langkah yang sama ketika angin bertiup. Setelah kakinya menjejak, matanya melirikku, gerakan yang maksudnya diam-diam. Pandangannya bertemu, dan kulihat bayangan diriku terpantul pada cermin lebar matanya. Wajah syok yang kulihat menyelamatkan nyawanya seketika itu juga.

Dia tidak membuatnya lebih mudah. Ketika mengkaji ekspresiku, darah mengalir ke pipinya, mengubah warnanya sangat menggiurkan. Aromanya sesuatu yang baru di otakku. Tidak mungkin melewatinya begitu saja. Pikiranku pun mengamuk, memberontak, tak karuan.

Langkahnya lebih cepat, seakan tahu saatnya untuk lari. Ketergesaan membuatnya kikuk—dia tersandung, hampir menubruk kursi depanku. Rapuh, lemah. Bahkan lebih untuk ukuran manusia.

Aku berupaya fokus pada pantulan wajah di matanya, wajah yang langsung kukenali. Monster dalam diriku—sosok yang kukalahkan lewat kerja keras dan kedisiplinan puluhan tahun. Betapa mudahnya sekarang muncul!

Aroma manis itu berputar disekelilingku. Mencabik pikiranku, dan hampir membuatku bertindak.

Jangan!

Tanganku mencengkram ujung meja, menahanku tetap duduk. Kayunya tidak cukup keras. Serat kayunya lantak jadi bubuk, meninggalkan bentuk jari terpahat dibalik meja. Hilangkan bukti. Itu aturan dasar. Aku cepat-cepat memipis dengan ujung jari, meninggalkan coakan dan serbuk di lantai. Kusingkirkan dengan kaki.

Hilangkan bukti. Korban yang tidak terelakan...

Aku tahu akan tiba waktunya. Gadis itu akan duduk di sampingku. Dan aku harus membunuhnya.

Penonton tak bersalah di kelas ini, delapan belas murid dan seorang guru, akan menyaksikannya.

Kubuang jauh pikiran itu. Bahkan saat kondisiku lebih buruk, aku tidak sekeji ini. Aku belum pernah membunuh orang tidak bersalah. Tidak selama delapan puluh tahun. Dan sekarang aku merencanakan pembantaian dua puluh orang sekaligus.

Sosok monster itu membuatku muak.

Sebagian diriku gemetar, sebagian lagi menyusun rencana.

Jika kubunuh gadis itu duluan, aku cuma punya waktu lima belas detik sebelum seisi ruangan panik. Mungkin sedikit lebih lama, jika mereka tidak menyadari yang sedang kulakukan. Dia sendiri tidak punya waktu untuk menjerit atau kesakitan, aku tidak akan membunuhnya dengan kejam. Cuma itu yang bisa kuberi pada monster dalam diriku, darahnya yang menggiurkan.

Tapi kemudian aku mesti mencegah mereka lari. Tidak ada masalah dengan jendela, terlalu tinggi dan kecil untuk dilewati. Hanya pintu—halangi dan mereka terperangkap. Sedikit lebih sulit menghabisi mereka ketika panik dan berhamburan. Bukan tidak mungkin, tapi terlalu berisik. Akan ada banyak jeritan. Seseorang akan mendengar...dan terpaksa membunuh lebih banyak lagi.

Dan darahnya akan mendingin.

Aromanya menghantamku, menutup kerongkonganku dengan rasa sakit...

Maka saksinya lebih dulu.

Aku memetakan di kepalaku. Aku di tengah ruangan, di deretan terbelakang. Kuhabisi dulu sisi kanan. Bisa kupatahkan empat atau lima leher perdetik, begitu taksiranku. Tidak akan terlalu ribut. Mereka beruntung, tidak menyadari yang terjadi. Kemudian berputar di depan lalu menghabisi sisi sebelah kiri. Itu akan makan waktu, paling tidak, lima detik untuk menghabisi seisi ruangan.

Cukup lama bagi Luhan menyaksikan, sekilas, apa yang akan menimpanya. Cukup lama untuk ngeri. Cukup lama, jika syok tidak membuatnya membeku, untuk membuatnya menjerit. Satu jeritan halus yang tidak akan memanggil siapa-siapa.

Kutarik napas panjang. Aromanya bagai api yang berpacu di pembuluh darahku yang kering, membakar keluar dari jantungku, dan menghabiskan setiap sisi baik dalam diriku. Dia baru saja membelok. Dalam beberapa detik, dia akan duduk dekatku.

Monster di kepalaku tersenyum.

Seseorang menutup bukunya dengan keras. Aku tidak melihat siapa manusia terkutuk itu. Tapi gerakannya mengirim gelombang kenormalan. Udara bersih terhembus ke mukaku. Dalam satu detik yang singkat, pikiranku kembali jernih. Dalam detik yang berharga itu, aku melihat dua wajah bersebelahan.

Satu adalah diriku, atau lebih cocok: monster bermata merah yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Membenarkan pembunuhan itu. Algojo para pembunuh yang membunuh sesamanya, para monster yang tidak terlalu berbahaya. Itu memang berlagak seperti Tuhan, kuakui itu—memutuskan siapa yang pantas dihukum mati. Cuma itu pembelaan lemahku. Aku telah merasakan darah manusia, tapi hanya secara harafiah. Semua korbanku, tidak lebih manusia daripada aku.

Wajah yang lain adalah Yifan _appa_.

Tidak ada kemiripan diantara keduanya. Bagai terang dan langit gelap.

Tak ada alasan untuk mirip. Yifan _appa_ bukan ayah biologisku. Kami tak memiliki ciri-ciri serupa. Kesamaan warna kulit cuma kekhasan untuk mahluk seperti kami, setiap vampir memiliki kulit pucat sedingin es. Kesamaan warna mata adalah hal yang lain—cermin dari gaya hidup bersama.

Tetap saja, walau tanpa kemiripan dasar, wajahku telah mencerminkan dirinya, sampai tingkat tertentu, setelah tujuh puluh tahun berhasil mengikuti pilihan hidupnya. Penampakanku tidak berubah, tapi sepertinya kebijakannya telah membentuk diriku. Kasihnya terlihat pada bentuk mulutku. Kesabarannya terlihat pada alisku.

Semua itu kini tergantikan oleh sosok monster. Dalam sekejap, tidak ada yang tersisa dari jejak penciptaku, guruku, _appa_ ku dalam segalanya. Mataku akan semerah iblis, segala kemiripan akan lenyap selamanya.

Dalam pikiranku, mata lembut Yifan _appa_ tidak menghakimi. Aku tahu ia akan memaafkan tindakan mengerikanku. Karena dia menyayangiku. Karena pikirnya aku lebih baik dari itu. Dan ia akan tetap menyayangiku, bahkan setelah kutunjukan dia salah.

Luhan duduk disebelahku, gerakannya canggung—agak takut? Bau darahnya mengembang dalam gumpalan awan yang tidak dapat ditolak lagi.

Akan kubuktikan _appa_ ku salah. Kenyataan ini sama menyakitkannya dengan api yang membakar kerongkonganku.

Aku menjauh darinya—memberontak dari monster yang ingin segera menerjangnya. Kenapa dia harus datang? Kenapa dia harus hidup? Kenapa dia harus merusak setitik kedamaian dari ketidak-hidupanku? Mengapa pengganggu ini dilahirkan? Dia akan menghancurkanku!

Aku membuang muka. Tiba-tiba kebencian meliputiku.

Siapa mahluk ini? Kenapa aku, kenapa sekarang? Kenapa aku mesti kehilangan segalanya hanya karena ia kebetulan memilih tinggal di kota ini? Kenapa ia harus datang kesini!

Aku tidak mau menjadi monster! Aku tidak mau membunuh seisi kelas ini! Aku tak ingin kehilangan segala yang berhasil kuraih lewat pengorbanan dan penyangkalan seumur hidup!

Aku tidak mau. Dan dia tidak bisa memaksaku.

Bau adalah masalahnya, bau mengundang darahnya. Jika ada cara melawannya...jika saja sapuan angin segar menjernihkan pikiranku.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menggerai rambut panjangnya yang berwarna mahoni kesampingku.

Apa dia gila? Itu sama dengan menyemangati sang monster! Menggodanya.

Tidak ada lagi hembusan yang bisa mengusir wanginya. Sebentar lagi semua akan hilang.

Tidak, tak ada lagi angin yang membantu. Tapi, aku tidak harus bernapas.

Kuhentikan aliran udara di paru-paruku, sedikit lega, tapi masih jauh dari aman. Aku masih memiliki ingatan aromanya, rasanya di belakang lidahku. Aku tidak mampu menahannya terlalu lama. Tapi mungkin bisa untuk satu jam. Satu jam. Cukup untuk keluar dari ruangan penuh korban ini. Korban yang tidak seharusnya jadi korban. Jika aku bisa menahannya selama satu jam.

Ini tidak nyaman, tidak bernapas. Tubuhku tidak memerlukan oksigen, tapi itu berlawanan dengan instingku. Aku mengandalkan penciuman lebih dari indra lainnya ketika tertekan. Jadi penuntun ketika berburu. Itu adalah alarm awal ketika muncul bahaya. Aku belum pernah menemui situasi yang sangat berbahaya, tapi kewaspadaan kami melebihi manusia.

Tidak nyaman, namun dapat diatasi. Lebih dapat ditahan daripada mencium baunyatanpa menenggelamkan gigiku pada kulitnya yang tipis, tembus pandang, menggiurkan, dan kemudian merasakan basahnya, hangatnya, denyut—

Satu jam! Hanya satu jam. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu.

Gadis itu membiarkan rambutnya melewati bahu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, untuk membaca emosinya lewat mata jernihnya yang dalam. Apa itu alasannya menggerai rambut? Menyembunyikan matanya dariku? Karena takut? Malu? Untuk menyimpan rahasianya?

Namun kejengkelan karena tidak mampu membaca pikirannya tidak sebanding dengan kebutuhan—dan kebencian—yang melanda kini. Betapa bencinya aku pada wanita lemah kekanakan disampingku ini. Membencinya dengan segenap rasa, sebesar seluruh tekadku, kecintaanku pada keluaragaku, anganku untuk menjadi lebih baik...

Membencinya.

Membenci bagaimana ia membuatku seperti ini—itu sedikit membantu. Ya, kemarahanku tadi masih kurang, tapi itu membantu. Jadi sebaiknya fokus pada emosiku agar tidak membayangkan mencicipinya...

Benci dan marah. Gusar. Apa satu jam akan lewat?

Dan ketika satu jam berakhir... ia akan meninggalkan ruangan. Lalu apa yang kulakukan?

Aku bisa memperkenalkan diri. _Hai, namaku Oh Sehun. Boleh kutemani ke kelas berikutnya?_

Dia akan mau. Itu sesuatu yang sopan. Meskipun takut, ia akan mengikuti. Cukup mudah menyesatkannya. Batas luar hutan tidak jauh dari parkiran. Aku bisa beralasan ketinggalan buku di mobil...

Apakah ada yang menyadari aku bersamanya? Sekarang hujan, seperti biasa, dua orang bermantel berjalan di parkiran tidak akan mencurigakan.

Kecuali aku bukan satu-satunya yang seharian ini memperhatikan dirinya—meskipun tidak seorangpun sewaspada diriku. Choi Minho, terkecuali, dia cukup penasaran dengan kegelisahan Luhan—dia tidak nyaman di dekatku, seperti yang lainnya, sebelum aromanya merusak segalanya. Choi Minho akan tahu jika dia pergi denganku.

Jika mampu satu jam, bisakah dua jam?

Kusentak rasa terbakar yang perih ini.

Dia akan pulang ke rumah kosong. Sherif Kim bekerja seharian. Aku tahu rumahnya, seperti kutau setiap rumah disini. Rumahnya di pinggir hutan. Tanpa tetangga. Bahkan jika sempat berteriak, yang sangat mustahil, tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Itu cara yang lebih bertanggung jawab. Aku tahan puluhan tahun tanpa darah manusia. Jika menahan napas, aku bisa tahan dua jam. Dan saat ia sendirian, tidak ada orang lain yang terluka.

 _Dan tidak perlu terburu-buru menikmatinya_ , monster di kepalaku setuju.

Meskipun aku membenci dirinya, aku tahu itu tidak beralasan. Aku tahu yang kubenci sebenarnya adalah diriku sendiri. Dan aku akan lebih membenci kami berdua ketika ia mati.

Kulewati menit demi menit dengan cara ini—membayangkan cara terbaik membunuhnya. Tapi aku menghindari bayangan saat mengeksekusinya. Itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku bisa kalah dan membunuh semuanya sekarang juga. Maka aku membuat strategi, tidak lebih. Dengan begitu satu jam akan berhasil kulalui.

Di penghujung, dia mencuri pandang lewat celah rambutnya. Kebencian mendalam langsung menusukku ketika pandangan kami bertemu—melihatnya di pantulan matanya yang ketakutan. Darah memerah dipipinya, dan aku sudah akan bergerak.

Tapi bel berbunyi. Selamat karena bel—Klise. Kami berdua sama-sama selamat. Dia, dari kematian. Aku, walau hanya menunda, dari perubahan menjadi mahluk mengerikan yang menjijikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak berjalan sepelan semestinya ketika meluncur keluar. Mungkin mereka akan curiga ada yang tidak beres dengan gerakanku. Tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Semua masih berkutat pada gadis yang telah dikutuk mati satu jam lagi.

Aku bersembunyi di dalam mobil.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bersembunyi. Terlalu pengecut. Tapi ini pengecualian. Aku sedang tidak tahan dekat-dekat manusia. Berkonsenstrasi untuk tidak membunuh satu orang membuatku ingin melampiaskannya ke orang lain. Betapa sia-sia. Jika menyerah pada sang monster, sama saja kalah.

Kunyalakan CD yang biasanya menenangkan. Tapi efeknya cuma sedikit. Yang kubutuhkan adalah udara bersih, basah, dan dingin, yang mengalir bersama rintik hujan. Meskipun dapat mengingat bau darah Luhan dengan jelas, menghirup udara segar sama seperti membilas organ tubuhku dari infeksi.

Kini aku kembali waras. Aku bisa berpikir. Dapat bertarung lagi, melawan apa yang kutentang.

Aku tidak perlu ke rumahnya. Tidak perlu membunuhnya. Jelas, aku mahluk rasional, dan punya pilihan. Selalu ada pilihan.

Itu tidak kurasakan ketika di kelas...tapi sekarang sudah jauh darinya. Mungkin, jika menjauh dengan sangat, sangat hati-hati, hidupku tidak perlu berubah. Semua bisa berjalan seperti keinginanku. Kenapa membiarkan pengganggu-menggiurkan-tak berharga merusaknya?

Tidak perlu mengecewakan _appa_ ku. Tidak perlu membuat _eomma_ ku tertekan, khawatir...terluka. Ya, itu akan melukai ibu angkatku. Dan Zitao _eomma_ begitu penuh cinta, halus, dan lembut. Menyebabkan seseorang seperti Zitao _eomma_ terluka tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Sungguh ironis tadi aku ingin melindunginya dari sindiran Lee Taemin yang tidak berbahaya. Aku adalah orang terakhir yang akan jadi pelindung Luhan. Aku adalah ancamannya paling berbahaya.

Dimana Kyungsoo? Apa dia belum melihatku membunuh si Luhan dalam beragam cara? Kenapa dia tidak membantu—menghentikan atau menolong membereskan bukti-bukti, apapunlah? Apa dia terlalu terlena mengawasi bahaya dari Jongin, hingga melewati kemungkinan yang lebih mengerikan? Apa aku sekuat yang dia pikirkan? Apa aku tidak akan menyentuh gadis itu?

Sepertinya itu tidak benar. Kyungsoo pasti sedang berkonsenstrasi pada Jongin. Aku mencari posisinya, ke bangungan kecil kelas bahasa Inggris. Tidak sulit menemukan 'suaranya' yang sangat kukenal. Tebakanku betul. Segenap pikirannya tercurah pada Jongin, mengawasi secara ketat pilihan-pilihan kecil tiap menitnya.

Aku berharap bisa minta saranya, tapi di sisi lain, aku lega ia tidak mengetahui apa yang mampu kulakukan. Bahwa ia tidak menyadari pembantaian yang kupertimbangkan tadi. Terasa hal lain membakarku—rasa malu. Aku tidak ingin yang lain tahu.

Jika bisa menghindar dari Luhan, jika mampu bertahan tidak membunuhnya—bahkan ketika memikirkannya, monster dalam diriku menggeliat dan menggeretakan gigi, frustasi—maka tidak ada yang perlu tahu. Jika aku menjauh dari baunya...

Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencoba. Pilih yang benar. Coba menjadi apa yang Yifan _appa_ pikirkan tentang diriku.

Jam terakhir sekolah hampir selesai. Kuputuskan menjalankan rencana itu. Lebih baik daripada menunggu di parkiran, bisa saja ia lewat dan merusak niatku. Lagi, kurasakan kebencian yang tak adil pada gadis itu. Aku benci karena ia hampir mengalahkanku. Bisa saja ia mengubahku menjadi sesuatu yang kukutuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bergegas—sedikit terlalu cepat, tapi tidak ada yang melihat—melintasi parkiran menuju ruang Tata Usaha. Tidak mungkin berjumpa dengan Luhan disana. Dia mesti dihindari layaknya wabah menular.

Di dalam cuma ada seorang pegawai, yang memang ingin kutemui.

Dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

"Mrs. Song?"

Perempuan yang rambutnya dicat merah itu mendongak dan matanya melebar. Selalu saja lengah. Sesuatu yang tidak mereka pahami, tak perduli berapa kalipun bertemu salah satu dari kami.

"Oh," dia kaget, agak gugup. Dia merapikan _t-shirt_ nya. _Konyol,_ pikirnya pada dirinya. _Dia cukup muda untuk jadi anakku. Terlalu muda untuk memandangnya seperti itu..._ "Halo, Sehun. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" bulu matanya bergoyang dibalik kacamatanya yang tebal.

Risih. Tapi aku tahu caranya untuk mempesona ketika dibutuhkan. Mudah, mengingat aku bisa membaca pikiran sekaligus isyarat tubuhnya.

Aku bersandar ke depan, menatapnya seakan sedang menyelami mata coklatnya yang datar. Pikirannya sudah tidak karu-karuan. Ini akan mudah.

"Saya ingin minta tolong dengan jadwal saya," kataku sehalus mungkin agar tidak menakutinya.

Detak jantungnya makin cepat.

"Tentu, Sehun. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" _terlalu muda, terlalu muda,_ dia merapalnya berulang-ulang.

Salah, tentu saja. Aku lebih tua dari kakeknya. Tapi berdasar tanggal di SIM, dia betul.

"Kira-kira apa saya bisa menukar jam pelajaran biologi saya? Dengan kelas senior mungkin?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan Mr. Lee?"

"Bukan itu, saya sudah pernah mempelajarai materinya..."

"Pada waktu di Jepang, ya..." bibir tipisnya mengkerut ketika mempertimbangkan ini. _Mereka lebih pantas kuliah. Banyak guru yang mengeluh. Nilainya sempurna, tidak pernah ragu di kelas, tidak pernah salah ketika ujian—seakan selalu menemukan cara menyontek. Mr. Bae lebih memilih percaya mereka mencontek daripada beranggapan ada murid yang lebih pintar darinya... aku yakin eommanya mengajari mereka di rumah..._ "Sayangnya, Sehun, semua kelas sudah penuh. Para guru tidak ingin kelasnya lebih dari dua puluh lima orang—"

"Saya tidak akan menyulitkan di kelas."

 _Tentu saja tidak. Keluarga Oh tidak akan begitu._ "Saya tahu itu, Sehun. Tapi tidak ada cukup kursi..."

"Kalau begitu bisa saya batalkan kelasnya? Saya bisa belajar sendiri."

"Membatalkan pelajaran biologi?" mulutnya terngaga. _Itu gila. Apa susahnya duduk manis di mata pelajaran yang sudah dikuasai? Pasti ada masalah dengan Mr. Lee. Apa perlu nanti kubicarakan dengannya?_ "Nilaimu tidak akan cukup untuk lulus."

"Saya akan mengejarnya tahun depan."

"Mungkin kamu perlu ijin dulu dari orang tuamu."

Pintu membuka di belakang, tapi siapapun itu tidak memikirkan diriku, jadi kuacuhkan. Aku mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat, dan kubuka mataku lebih lebar. Akan lebih baik jika keemasan daripada hitam. Kelegamannya membuat orang takut, sebagaimana mestinya.

" _Please_ , Mrs. Song?" kubuat suranya semerdu mungkin—itu dapat sangat membujuk. "Apa tidak ada kelas apapun yang bisa saya tukar? Pasti ada kelas kosong lain? Kelas biologi itu tidak mungkin satu-satunya..." Aku tersenyum, berhati-hati agar tidak memperlihatkan gigiku terlalu lebar dan membuatnya takut.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. _Terlalu muda_ , dia mengingatkan dirinya dengan galau. "Mungkin saya bisa bicara dengan Mr. Lee. Akan saya lihat jika—"

Satu detik lebih dari cukup untuk mengubah segalanya: suasana di dalam ruangan, tujuanku kesini, alasanku mencondongkan tubuh ke perempuan ini... semuanya lenyap.

Satu detik yang dibutuhkan Sunny Lee untuk membuka pintu dan menaruh laporan di rak, lalu keluar lagi.

Satu detik yang dibutuhkan bagi hembusan angin dari pintu melabrakku.

Satu detik yang kubutuhkan untuk menyadari mengapa pikiran orang pertama tadi tidak mengganggu.

Aku menoleh, meskipun tidak perlu. Aku menoleh pelan, berjuang agar otot-ototku tidak memberontak.

Luhan sedang berdiri dekat pintu. Secarik kertas ditangannya. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati tatapan ganas dan tak manusiawiku.

Bau darahnya memenuhi ruang kecil hangat ini. Kerongokonganku membara. Monster itu kembali menatapku dari matanya, topeng iblis.

Tanganku bersiap di meja. Tak perlu melihat untuk menjangkau kepala Mrs. Song dan membenturkannya ke meja hingga membunuhnya. Dua nyawa, daripada dua puluh. Cukup adil.

Sang monster menuggu gelisah, lapar, ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya.

Tapi selalu ada pilihan—pasti ada.

Kuhentikan napasku, dan menampilkan wajah Yifan _appa_ di depan mataku. Aku berbalik ke Mrs. Song, dan 'mendengar' kekagetannya melihat perubahan ekspresiku. Dia mundur, tapi ketakutannya tidak terucap.

Menggunakan segala daya yang kulatih puluhan tahun menyangkal diri, aku berkata sehalus mungkin. Ada cukup udara di paru-paru untuk bicara sekali lagi, dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja. Aku tahu ini tidak mungkin. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya."

Aku cepat-cepat keluar, berusaha tidak merasakan kehangatan darah gadis itu saat melewatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak berhenti sampai tiba di mobil, berjalan terlalu cepat. Kebanyakan sudah pada pulang, tidak terlalu banyak saksi. Aku mendengar suara D.J. Garret, melihat, kemudian mengabaikannya...

 _Darimana datangnya si Sehun—seperti muncul begitu saja... mulai lagi, membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Eomma selalu bilang..._

Ketika menyelinap ke dalam mobil, semua sudah disitu. Aku berusaha mengatur napas, tapi justru terengah mencari udara segar seperti habis tercekik.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya, suaranya waspada.

Aku cuma menggeleng.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol mendesak khawatir. Pikirannya teralihkan sementara, dari kenyataan bahwa Jongin sedang tidak _mood_ untuk pertandingan ulang.

Bukannya menjawab, aku buru-buru memundurkan mobil. Aku mesti cepat-cepat meninggalkan parkiran sebelum Luhan datang. Bagiku dia setan yang menghantuiku...

Aku menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Kecepatanku sudah empat puluh mil sebelum keluar parkiran. Di jalan, aku mencapai tujuh puluh sebelum tiba di belokan.

Tanpa menoleh, aku tahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Dia cuma angkat bahu. Dia tidak dapat melihat yang lalu, hanya masa depan.

Dia mengeceknya sekarang. Kami sama-sama mengolah penglihatannya. Dan sama-sama terkejut.

"Kau akan pergi?" dia berbisik sedih.

Yang lain menatapku.

"Apa aku begitu?" aku mendesis lewat sela-sela gigi.

Dia melihatnya kalau begitu, begitu aku mengambil keputusan, dan pilihan lainnya yang jauh lebih kelam.

"Oh!"

Luhan, mati. Mataku merah terang oleh darah segar. Pencarian oleh penduduk. Penantian kami sebelum semua aman dan memulai lagi dari awal...

"Oh!" Kyungsoo kaget lagi. Gambarannya jadi lebih detail. Aku melihat bagian dalam rumah Sherif Kim untuk pertama kalinya. Melihat Luhan di dapurnya yang kecil dengan lemari kuning. Dia memunggungiku ketika aku menyelinap dari balik bayangan...merasakan aromanya menuntunku...

" _Stop_!" aku mengerang, tidak tahan lagi.

" _Sorry_ ," bisiknya, matanya melebar.

Sang monster kegirangan.

Penglihatannya berubah lagi. Jalanan kosong malam-malam, pepohonan berselimut salju di sisinya, berlalu cepat dua ratus mil per jam.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," ujar Kyungsoo, "Tak perduli seberapa singkat kau pergi." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang prihatin.

Kami hampir sampai di belokan jalan masuk ke rumah.

"Turunkan kami disini," pinta Kyungsoo. "Kau sebaiknya memberitahu Yifan _appa_ sendiri."

Aku mengangguk, dan mobilnya mendecit berhenti.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongin turun tanpa komentar, dia akan minta penjelasan Kyungsoo setelah ini. Kyungsoo menyentuh pundakku.

"Kau akan mengambil jalan yang benar." ucapnya pelan. Bukan penglihatan kali ini—sebuah perintah. "Dia satu-satunya keluarga Kim _ahjusshi_. Itu akan membunuhnya juga."

"Iya." kataku, setuju hanya pada bagian terakhir.

Kemudian ia turun. Alisnya bertaut gelisah. Mereka masuk ke hutan, menghilang sebelum aku memutar mobil.

Aku melaju cepat ke arah kota. Dan aku tahu penglihatan Kyungsoo akan berganti dari kegelapan malam menjadi siang. Begitu menginjak sembilan puluh mil perjam menuju Seoul, aku tidak yakin dengan tujuanku. Berpamitan dengan _appa_ ku? Atau menyerah pada monster dalam diriku? Mobilku melaju kencang diatas aspal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Topeng Sang Putri** dua _chapter_ lagi bakal _END_ , makanya aku bawakan lagi _new fanfic_ sebagai gantinya..

Mudah-mudahan responnya baik..

Kalo gak, aku akan fokus ke **Soulmate?** aja..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"100515"**


End file.
